hevydevyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ziltoid Radio
Ziltoid Radio was a radio program hosted by Devin Townsend as Ziltoid the Omniscient on Team Rock Radio. Episode 1, 8/24/2013 #Samael "On Earth" #Owl City "Fireflies" #Shining "Madness and the Damage Done" #Sleepytime Gorilla Museum "The Donkey-Headed Adversary of Humanity Opens the Discussion" #Spice Girls "Spice Up Your Life" #Daft Punk "Derezzed" #Meshuggah "Do Not Look Down" #Lou Bega "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of...)" #Minor Threat "Straight Edge" #Enya "Orinoco Flow" #deadmau5 "One Trick Pony" #Gojira "Backbone" #The Prodigy "Run With the Wolves" #Black Dogs "Savages" (Sophie's Choice) #Vengaboys "We Like to Party!" Episode 2, 9/7/2013 #Stray Cats "Rock This Town" #Myrkskog "Discipline Misanthropy" #Aqua "Barbie Girl" #Skrillex feat. Sirah "Bangarang" #Clutch "Earth Rocker" #Nickelback "Burn It to the Ground" #Squarepusher "Full Rinse" (Ziltoid's Freestyle!) #Wesley Willis "Alanis Morissette" #Jane's Addiction "True Nature" #Nomeansno "Two Lips, Two Lungs and One Tongue" #Beneath the Massacre "Condemned" #Beyonce "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)" #Judas Priest "Freewheel Burning" #Slade "Run Runaway" #Behemoth "Slaves Shall Serve" #Ween "Waving My Dick in the Wind" #Royal Thunder "Parsonz Curse" (Sophie's Choice) #Slipknot "Pulse of the Maggots" #Bee Gees "Stayin' Alive" Episode 3, 9/21/2013 ("Attack of the Boobies") #Barkmarket "Visible Cow" #The Haunted "No Compromise" #GWAR "Ham on the Bone" #Icona Pop "I Love It" #Marilyn Manson "Doll-Dagga Buzz-Buzz Ziggety-Zag" #Lamb of God "Set to Fail" #Mastodon "Blood & Thunder" #Igor Stravinsky "The Rite of Spring Part I: The Adoration of the Earth" #Missy Elliot "Gossip Folks" #Morbid Angel "Where The Slime Live" #Jon Hopkins "Collider" #The Dillinger Escape Plan "One of Us is the Killer" #Macho Man Randy Savage "Be A Man" #Pantera "Heresy" #Thy Art is Murder "Reign of Darkness" (Sophie's Choice) #Monkees "Last Train to Clarksville" #Devin Townsend Project "Deconstruction" #Grotus "That's Entertainment" #Samael "Shining Kingdom" Episode 4 (10/5/2013) #Grave "Soulless" #Mutemath "Chaos" #Kevin Gilbert "Suit Fugue (Dance of the A&R Men)" #Cardiacs "Dog Like Sparky" #Electric Light Orchestra "Don't Bring Me Down" #Carcass "Captive Bolt Pistol" #PSY "Gentleman" #AC/DC "Kicked in the Teeth" feat. Ziltoid the Omniscient #Red Harvest "Omnipotent" #Ghost B.C. "Secular Haze" #Charlie Daniels Band "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" #UneXpect "Chromatic Chimera" #Twelve Foot Ninja "Coming For You" (Sophie's Choice) #Soul Coughing "Misinformed" #The Amenta "Erebus" #Kenny Loggins "Footloose" #Beastie Boys "So What'cha Want" Episode 5 (11/2/2013) had some technical issues~ #Crossfaith "Monolith" #Shihad "Wait and See" #Gorguts "An Ocean of Wisdom" #Hanson "MMMBop" #Stolen Babies "Push Button" #Megadeth "Hook in Mouth" #Cornelius "Point of View Point" #Motörhead "Motörhead" #ABBA "Chiquitita" #Old Lady Drivers "Freak Now" #Fear "Responsibility" #Katy Perry "I Kissed A Girl" #Primus "Too Many Puppies" #Faith No More "Jizzlobber" #The Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band "I'm Bored" (Sophie's Choice) #Gojira "Flying Whales" #Kvelertak "Kvelertak" #Slayer "Raining Blood" Episode 6 (11/16/2013) #Ihsahn "A Grave Inversed" #Mutation "Relentless Confliction" #Kyuss "Green Machine" #Xzibit "Multiply" #Agoraphobic Nosebleed "What I Did On My Summer Vacation" #Grand Funk Railroad "We're An American Band" #Leprous "The Cloak" #Pig Destroyer "Diplomat" #Ween "Transdermal Celebration" #Elvis Presley "A Little Less Conversation" (Junkie XL Remix) #Entombed "Rotten Soil" #Ziltoid the Omniscient "Sophie's Boobies" #Bear "Rain" (Sophie's Choice) #Gwen Stefani "What You Waiting For?" #Lady Gaga "Bad Romance" #Andrew W.K. "Party 'Til You Puke" #West Side Story "America" #Decapitated "Homo Sum" #Johnny Cash "Folsom Prison Blues" #Godflesh "Like Rats" #O-Zone "Dragostea din tei" Episode 7 (1/4/2014) #Enter Shikari "Arguing With Thermometers" #Neurosis "Through Silver In Blood" #Andrew Lloyd Webber "Music of the Night" (from The Phantom of the Opera) #The Soggy Bottom Boys "I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow" (from O Brother, Where Art Thou?) #Dimmu Borgir "Progenies of the Great Apocalypse" #Nine Inch Nails "Closer" #LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem" #King Parrot "Bite Your Head Off" (Sophie's Choice) #Nelly Furtado "Maneater"/Hall & Oats "Maneater" #Sepultura "Mass Hypnosis" #Dethklok "The Duel" (From The Doomstar Requiem) #Eiffel 65 "I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)" #Massive Attack "Risingson" #The Body "I, The Mourner of Perished Days" #Cop Shoot Cop "Surprise, Surprise" #Soundgarden "Ugly Truth" #The National "Bloodbuzz Ohio"